St Johns Academy
by twihard-twilighted-twilighter
Summary: M, kiddos! Bella goes to St Johns Academy for sex slavery. Thinking this is going to be the highlight of her life, she is wrong. This is going to be a long story but I have it all planned out so just give it a try because I'm rubbish at summaries! P.s: make sure to review! I apologise if it says the language is Dutch but it is English I just cant change it for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**M! Get out of here, kiddies!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Done.**

Bella

My name is Bella Swan. I am eighteen and love sex. I love the intenseness, the passion and the desire. I love being commanded to do things and pleasuring people. That's why I decided to go to St Johns Academy for sex slavery.

My family were ashamed of me. All the other kids were talking about colleges and studying and all I could think about was sex. I lost my virginity at the age of fourteen to a twenty year old guy. Big difference but it was fun and he taught me a lot of other fun things we could do.

I lied to my family and told them I was going to law school but really I came here: to St Johns Academy for sex slavery. Surprisingly, roughly four hundred students went to the Academy even though not many people knew about it. There are not many sex academy's so it's very hard to get a place at one.

Yet here I stand, at St Johns Academy today!

XxXx

I went to the reception to collect my pack. Everyone's pack was already prepared as we had given our information (i.e: bra size) on the application form.

The woman, whose name tag read Kate Denali, handed me my pack and complemented my breasts. I had to admit I did have nice boobs. I smiled back at her and went to my assigned dorm room, 307.

I set my stuff down and looked around my room which I would be sharing with a girl named Alice.

There was a queen sized bed in the middle, which I guessed we would be sharing, that had plain white covers on it and lots of black pillows on walls were white and the floor was made of shiny brown wood. On both sides of the bed there was a white bedside table and a black rug at the end of the bed. Fancy. Two wardrobes sat against side walls. A dressing table sat in the corner and all in all it was a very pretty room.

I started organising my side of the room and then sat down to open my pack. The uniform consisted of a black mini skirt that would barely cover my bum, a white low cut shirt, a black lace bra, a black lace thong and some black shiny heels. I got two sets of the shirt and skirt and five sets of the bras and thongs.

There was also nightwear. A purple lace nightgown with black vine-like designs that was going up it. I reckoned it would be so short, it wouldn't even cover my entire bum.

I opened up my registration pack and found a uniform policy, Rules for the Academy and several other sheets of paper.

Uniform policy:

Full school attire should be worn when outside the dorms, Monday to Friday, 6am to 9pm.

The nightwear you have been given must be worn at all times in bed and in your dorms.

No underwear is to be worn under your nightwear.

When asked to remove any clothing or strip by a tutor, you must do so imminently and refusal will lead to punishment.

Rules:

You may be fucked by any tutor, at any time.

You may be asked to fuck any student, by any tutor, at any time.

All females must be on contraception.

No talking whilst a tutor is speaking.

No student is permitted to leave campus without a written permission slip from a member of staff.

All classes must be attended without any expectations.

Under no circumstance is any student to disobey any tutor or member of staff.

If any of these rules are broke, they will result in a severe punishment.

Possible punishments:

Whipping

Drip candle wax: hot melted candle wax is slowly dripped on the naked student

Chilli stick: (for more severe punishments) a thin stick coated in ground up chilli entering the core of the student

The removal of al/or your underwear and/or other clothing from your possession for an amount of time

Punishments may take place in front of fellow peers and staff.

I was excited. If I disobeyed, I would get punished. I love the feeling of being controlled.

I went to read the timetable but it was very hard to read so I reminded myself to ask Miss Denali at the reception.

Just then, my roommate Alice appeared. She had short black hair, shinning emerald eyes and was quite short herself. We talked and she introduced herself as Alice Cullen. She told me how she loved sex and how her brother and dad actually worked here and here sister worked at a different sex academy.

I helped her open her pack and we found a letter which I had seen in my pack but not yet opened.

I grabbed it and we read it together.

 _Dear student,_

 _We are delighted to have you here and to teach you the brilliance of sex. As you are fully aware of, you will become sex slaves after you graduate sex school, in which is a life you cannot escape._

 _You have three years to think about if you really want to become pleasure slaves but in the meantime, enjoy your stay at St Johns academy for sex slavery._

 _Carlisle Cullen, Headmaster_

I squealed as did Alice but something sounded off aabout her voice. But this was so exciting. We would finally become sex slaves, doing what we loved to do! This was all I could dream of.

We then began trying our uniforms on. We realised everything fit except the bras, which mine was to small and Alice's to big. We went up to the reception where Miss Denali was sorting out coloured condoms.

"Hello Miss Denali, um we've come here because our bras don't fit."

"Hello Students, please call me Kate and I will help you."

She made us sit on the counter top and take off our shirts and current bras. I looked at Alice's boobs; they were very perky and juicy looking. Kate grabbed hold of my boobs and squeezed for a bit which made my nipples harden. She smiled and came back with another bra and asked me to try it on. She did the same for Alice and the bras fit us perfectly. We said our thanks and then went back to our dorms but found a burly looking guy there.

"Hello my name is Demetri, I am your dorm guard. You do not need to call me sir or master unless you are having sexual contact with me. Anyway, I came here to tell you that you have the rest of the day to relax and settle down a bit – maybe check out the bar or something. Please enjoy yourselves and you will be seeing more of me soon." With that he left.

We explored the building and I found a bar. We both had a quick drink and then went to bed early, setting our alarms for 6am. We didn't want to be late tomorrow.

 **Wow! Hello! You will be shocked with me if you read my first fanfic one shot and then compare it to this. My laptops been broken so I couldn't update my other stories and was writing on paper when I came up with this idea.**

 **Some of you will be eager for more and some of you will think I'm a little weirdo, I'm guessing?**

 **Yes so please review, follow and favourite, it makes me proud and please let me know if you want me to carry on with this story.**


	2. SO SORRY

MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE APOLIGY!

Okay I never posted this story. My friend did in a form of revenge and my laptop broke down so I never had the chance to take the story down and update my other story's. I am also sorry for the people that followed as I will be discontinuing this but if you really want to read a story like this review and tell me and I'll make my friend write it and make an account.

I normally do not write this kind of content and I would've taken it down sooner but my laptop was broken and I lost my memo stick so I couldn't accesses any files.

Sorry.


End file.
